Lost
by parkenator90
Summary: As master Chief Drifts closer to the forerunner planet known as Onyx the Arbiter and Lord Hood go out on a rescue mission to find Chief. My first fanfic And not so long will make other chapters longer. Rated T just in Case.
1. Dow what your Mama says

**THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC HOPE YOU LIKE.... REALLY SHORT CHAPTER 1**

**AND EVEN SHORTER CHAPTER 2. I WILL TRY TO MAKE CHAPTER 3 1,000+ WORDS**

**I AM NOT THE BEST AT WRITING AND HAVE SOME MISTAKES PLZ SEND IDEAS FOR**

**MORE STORIES BECAUSE I LUV TO WRITE EM'(Just updated)**

**_Lost_**

**_CHAPTER 1,_**

**_Do what your mama says……._**

"Chief, chief wake up!"(Cortana)

.. The green giant stares blankly into the room.

"C-Cortana, where are we?" (Master Chief also known as "John")

The Master Chief climbed out of his cryo pod.

"Well, that's what I'm still trying to figure out."

John starts to get mad.

"Then why the hell did you even bother to wake me up?

"A planet, Chief….. a forerunner planet."

**_Out by planet Onyx_**

**_Aboard frigate "Wild Fire"_**

"Arghh!"(Arbiter)

"it's not your fault he is dead!"(Lord Hood)

"He's not…."

"How do you know?"

"I can sense it, He is alive, out there without help. I almost lost my mind when he wasn't aboard my half of the ship as it crashed in the ocean."

"I'm sorry but we cant fi-"

"Lord Hood!"(Sergeant Mendal)

"What is it Mendal!"

"Um, sorry sir but we just found something not to far from here, And it looks as if

its being pulled into that planet."

He points out to planet Onyx.

"Well, get the ship moving Hood I want to get over there as soon as possible."


	2. Do what your Daddy says

_**A/N: Not ok i edited this like 7 times to make it better....send a message if u want the original**_

**_to see how bad it sounds_**_**, And it's really, really short. **_**_just so you know, the chapter name has nothing to do_**

**_with anything. my friend said i should put it on here,_**

**_And idk why i did the whole water thing but i couldn't think of any other way to wake him up_**

**_at the time so dont say its bad because water got through his suit ok?_**

**_hey, I know I'm not very good at writing and all but on my stories I'm just letting my imagination flow onto paper then onto the PC._**

**_none of my stories will have to actually do something with the halo time line and stuff. i don't write a Lot but i thought it would be a good idea to write out what i want on_**

**_here because i love halo.... this is the website's motto.... "unleash your imagination" So stop sending me crap about how my stories don't go with what halo's time line is or whatever._**

_**Chapter 2,**_

_**Do what your Daddy says**_

The Chief stands in a room with Cortana's hologram.

"So you think that's a good reason to wake me up?"

EEERRRRRKKKK!!!!

"What the hell???"

Suddenly the ship jerks and the Chief hits the floor, knocked out cold. The Frigate was being pulled in by Onyx's Atmosphere.

"Chief! Get up!"

Cortana realizes that he doesn't budge and sets off the fire alarm. Cold water spurts from the ceiling on to the Chief. Some water seeps through his armor and wakes him up.

"Awwww, my head."

"Chief yank me, Now!"

He pulls the tiny chip from the computer and puts it into the back of his helmet.

"What's going on?"

"We are being pulled in by this planet. Hurry, find an escape pod and get off this ship before it blows."

"On it."


	3. Do what your Uncle says

**A/N: I will try and make this one a pretty long chapter with 1,000 words +. Some of this chapter(beginning) is going to be different.**

_**Riding in pelican to unknown forest on onyx**_

_**As sergeant Mendal.**_

_**Journal**_

_**Day 1,**_

_**This manhunt was taking forever. I wish I wasn't assigned to do this kind of crap. Well, me and a couple of marines loaded up, I got the shotgun, of course. The pelican ride was as long as hell because we had to trace the chief's signal. Looking around all the marines looked scared. I don't know what they were scared about, there wouldn't be any covenant to fight. I brought this shotgun just in case we weren't the only ones on this planet.**_

_**The only reason that would scare me is finding the chief dead. Soon the pelican stopped, And with a sudden jerk movement the back ramp opened up and we landed. We all jumped out…Cold, Foggy forest, somewhat green and the trees very tall. I heard the pilot saying something about finding the Chief and that this was the last place his signal came from. I led my crew East because that was supposedly the direction in witch the signal came from. So we hiked for a few hours and stopped to make a camp to stay in for the night.**_

**On onyx**

**Camp**

"**Hey Sergeant Mendal?"**

"**Spit it out joseph!"**

**He knew his entire squad by name.**

"**Ya, well I think this is a good place to stay the night and make a camp."**

"**Good thinking Joseph"**

**We unhooked all of our gear and set up what you would call a mini base like thing. With a tiny barracks and little cots to sleep in. Soon we were all sleeping.**

**Bbbrrrrzzzz**

"**Ughh"(waking up sounds)**

"**W-Was that a bee or something."(Mendal)**

**He woke up the entire squad and they took a look around.**

"**Hey, What the-AAHHHH"**

"**Zach, what did you find?"**

"**Holy, Shit!"**

"**What the hell killed Zach?"**

"**I don't know but I don't wanna stick around and find out."**

"**Ok guys whatever it was it's gone now so get yourselves in bed and go to sleep."**

**We all got in bed and Joseph started asking questions.**

"**What do you think that was?"(in a whisper voice now)**

"**Hell, I don't know."**

"**B-but didn't you see the smoke and t-the burn marks?"**

"**Ya kid, I saw em'"**

"**I think the covenant are here, Sarge."**

"**No…I wasn't covenant, it didn't sound like it was. And he looked like he died from a laser or plasma. Whatever it was, it was fast and it was very high in technology.**

"**Ok. So do you think we are gonna make it out of here alive?"**

"**Are you stupid? Of course we are."**

"**Well, ok. It's just that with the whole mysterious alien laser thing going on I thought we might not make it."**

"**We will kid, We will"**

**And those were the last words of the night.**

**_Day 2,_**

**_Despite what happened yesterday with Zach I think we are making great progress. When we finally made it out of the forest thing, I radioed "Wild Fire" to send a drop off warthog and to tell them that Zach died By Plasma Or laser. We sat down awhile and talked and ate while we waited for the pelican to arrive. Very soon it did and it dropped off a warthog. It wasn't what I expected, it was a transport hog'. Now that we were in the plains out of the forest, the warthog was really fast but I guess we triggered something because while we were driving, Giant metal drone things came out and stated shooting lasers at us. It was hard to dodge their shots and me and my Squad had to hold off about 7 of them._**

**Fighting off Drones**

"**Now where did these guys come from?"**

"**I don't know but they are annoying"**

"**You got that right."**

**BBBRRRZZZ**

**BBBRRRZZZ**

**They flew by really fast. Glowing red eyes shot lasers out to destroy their enemy.**

**POP**

**CRASH**

"**HOORAH! One down 4 to go"**

**We stop the warthog and got out, hoping the only shot at us and didn't destroy the hog'.**

"**Get away from the hog'!"**

**POP**

**CRASH**

"**YAAAA!!!"**

**Etienne(Another squad member, Pronounced attean) Grabs a SPNKR rocket launcher and rolls over nearly dodging a laser shot.**

"**Whew that was a close one!"**

**Crrrssss(Rocket launch)**

**BOOM**

**CRASH**

**The drone lit up and exploded in a fiery ball.**

"**That's the way!"**

**ZZIIPPP( Laser)**

"**Oh, SH-__"**

"**Noooo!"**

**Etienne had been destroyed by a laser and only half of his body was there. No blood. Just legs and some smoke**

"**Your gonna pay!" (Joseph)**

**dddrrttt (Battle rifle shots)**

**ddrrtt**

**ddrrtt**

**POP**

**CRASH**

"**One left!"**

**Mendal running to the last one pulls out his shotgun and yells.**

"YEAH**!!!"**

**He jumps off a rock into midair and shoots the last drone point blank.**

**It's shields flicked then died and it Popped and hit the ground with a Crash.**

"**We better go."**

**_Day 3,_**

**_Today we finally picked up Chief's signal. Our guess is that he is near this big artifact. It was tall, very tall. Kind of like the base back in Valhalla, but taller and bigger. We will all remember Etienne and Zach for coming on the mission to find the Chief. Earlier today our warthog ran out of gas, we've been walking ever since. Hoping he is nearby, we cant stand too much longer of this walking. We can see the building buts its much to far to walk. We call into "Wild Fire" to get a pelican it seems that Joseph forgot to tell them we found Chief's signal. A pelican came and we hopped in and flew to the forerunner base. As we neared the base we saw that it was not a base but a factory. A factory of drones……_**

**_Master Chief,_**

**_Planet Onyx somewhere in A factory_**

"Cortana, Are you sure its here?"

"Yes Chief Go up those stairs."

They were looking for a way to get off this planet, they got a signal of a nearby pelican and thought it was abandoned so they could use it to fly off the planet and look for nearby help.

BBBRRRZZZ

"Cortana, What was that?

"I don't know but I'm picking up over a dozen of them."

BBBRRRZZZ

"There it is again!"

"Chief, Watch yourself. I Don't think these are friendlies."

BBBRRRZZZ

"How do I get rid of them?"

"Use your imagination."

TTRRRRT(Assault rifle)

TTRRRT

TTRRRT

POP

CRASH

"Well that wasn't to hard."

"Um, Chief….Turn around."

"Oh, Crap!"

About 10 or more Drones float behind Master Chief and shoot

"ARRGG!"

The Chief hits the floor, hard. They didn't kill him but shocked him from consciousness and disabled Cortana.


	4. Hardships

_**A/N: Ok this chapter isn't all that long but its longer than chapter 1 & 2. Send in reviews… if I have any mistakes plz tell me so I can fix them. If the review has to do with halo history plz don't send. But send if you see and error in my story or if you think it could be better. Contains only master chief in this chapter and Cortana is currently disabled for this chapter…. 10 reviews and I will have the next chapter up….ya and i kinda made this chapter in a rush so it's not very good but i will improve it.**_

Chapter 4,

Hardships…

"Uhhh….W-what the crap was---UHHH! I'm Hurt…. Cortana… Are you thereeee…. Where am I---UHHH! AND WHY THE HELL DOES MY HEAD HURT SO BAD?!?!?!!"

He takes in his surroundings, He's in a cell-like place. He had no weapons. He started to fish his memory of what had just happened. Suddenly a little box lit up on the floor with cortana's image.

"Cortana, Is that you? Where are we?....Cortana, ANSWER ME!!!! WHY, CORTANA!!!"

He reaches for the box and as soon as he touched it, it started playing a message.

"John….SHHHHH(Crackling noises) These things-SSHHH….They are drones- SHHHH… They are for—SHHH..- runner….They are trying to shut me down-SHHHH… I don't know how much-SHHHHH… I can hold out….You will receive this message when you wake up-SHHHH… Find a way out and Turn me on me again for further advise. UHHHH!!!!----SHHH--------………….."

"Ahhhhhh, *&^$!!! Cortana!!!"

"Man, why does this always happen to me?"

He got up and took a look around. He flipped on his flashlight and that's when he noticed his suit was powered down too. He cursed the drones even though they were not around. The only light in the cell came from a very small crack in the ceiling. He started to think about what he could do to get out. _I could see what the wall is made of and maybe I might be able to break through it. How did I get in here anyways I don't see a door._

The crack started to open up. Soon it was a small hole.

"Ok this is freaking me out.."

The hole kept getting bigger until it was a few feet wide. Then suddenly it broke apart and all this cement landed on him.

"ARRRHHH!"

It hits him and it makes him collapse and hit the floor. A drone floats above him in the room.

"That's why I friggin hate this place."

"ARgg, trrk brrk mrrk." (Drone talk)

"W-what? I can't understand you."

"Trkk brr- have you come here?"(Drone again)

"Wait, what?"

"Why have you come here, Reclaimer?"

"Oh, so you are a forerunner machine, Eh'"

"Why, yes I was built to protect the forerunner species on this shield world. The flood cannot reach here."

"I've had enough with the flood, they are annoying little bastards that just need to die."

" I agree, Reclaimer. They are very annoying indeed. They are a tough species to fight considering they infect every dead body they kill. But back to why have you come to my planet.

"First I wanna know why I am in this cell and why you just broke the ceiling on me."

" Our scanners picked you up as a major threat and you were to be neutralized. But we decided to interrogate you first before the neutralization."

"oh, well that was pleasant. Ok, so here is my story….(Starts talking about halo 3 and the events on what happened and talked about what had happened in the end and in the previous chapters.)

" I see….I will call off the killing of you."

"ok sure, but why do you drone guys keep calling me recliamer?"

"…….. You are… forerunner………"


End file.
